The Deal
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: While training one day, Setsuna and Asuna make a deal.
1. Chapter 1

**Kailor: Must get the juices flowing. As always, I own nothing but the plot.**

Setsuna dropped to the grass, sighing. Her ragged t-shirt flipped up to reveal her stomach, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her black hair was coming loose from its side pony and her black eyes were half-closed. "Alright, alright. Break time."

Asuna collapsed next to her, nursing a bruise on her chin with a dirty palm. Her red hair was no longer in her customary pigtails, but looped up in a single bun. She turned her mismatched eyes on her training partner. "I'm so hungry. Why does summer always make me so hungry?"

"We'll go get food soon," Setsuna laughed. "Rest first. We've been at it since dawn."

Asuna hmphed, but lay back, dropping her harisen next to her. For a few minutes the two of them laid there, catching their breath. Then Asuna slapped the ground in Setsuna's direction, unable to reach her friend. "Hey, hey. Doesn't Konoka come home Friday? Tomorrow, I mean?"

"Yeah."

Asuna nodded. "I still can't believe they let her go to Kyoto without you. Even if she was going to spend a few weeks with her dad."

Setsuna shrugged a shoulder. "The headmaster was with her. She's safe. They needed some grandfather-father-daughter time."

"Ugh, why couldn't it have been grandfather-father-daughter-daughter's friends time?"

Setsuna just laughed, waving a tired hand.

"Are you going to go meet her at the train station in the morning?"

"Uh, I was thinking I'd just wait for her at the dorms."

Asuna booed. "How unromantic."

"Ro-romantic? I uh-but-"

"Ah, shush," Asuna waved away Setsuna's protests. "She would want to see you the second she got back. You need to go to the train station."

"Well, what about you?" Setsuna propped herself up on her elbow. "Have you talked to Class rep-san since we started summer break?"

Asuna's cheeks turned pink. "What!? Why would you even ask that! Of course not!"

Setsuna nodded, like she was thinking hard about something. "I see. What about the shirt you found under her desk last day of classes? How'd you get that back to her?"

"I-I-" Asuna sat up, her blush growing a bit darker. "I haven't. I've been busy with work and training and I had to wash it so I didn't have pedophile stink in my room! And uh-"

"And you're off this weekend right?" Setsuna cut her off. "You should go visit. Bring her back the shirt."

Asuna scoffed. "Like I want to visit that blonde bimbo!"

"You so do!"

"I do not! You're projecting, 'cause you don't wanna admit you wanna go meet Konoka!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

The two glared at each other, hands moving toward their swords. Then Asuna laughed. Setsuna joined her and the two fell into hysterics, clutching their ribs and trying to stop.

Once Asuna caught her breath, she sighed. "Okay, fine. Maybe I will go. The dummy might need her shirt." She crossed her arms over her knees, turning her reddening face away. "But you have to go meet Konoka if I do."

"What is this? An ultimatum?"

"A deal." Asuna grinned. "You go and meet Konoka at the train station and I'll go visit the class rep. AND!" She snapped her fingers. "You have to bring her flowers."

"What!" Setsuna's face burned crimson. "I-I don't-uh-fine! But YOU have to ask Class rep-san if you can stay the night up there! No, the weekend!"

Asuna gaped at her. "Then not only do you have to bring her flowers, but you have to let ME dress you!"

Setsuna gritted her teeth. "Fine!"

"Fine!" Asuna thrust out her hand. "Deal?"

Setsuna barely hesitated. "Deal." And they shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe she said yes."

"I can't believe _I_ said yes."

"I can't believe you two are up at six in the morning!"

Asuna, Setsuna, and Negi stood outside the train station, looking up at the big entrance. Across Asuna's shoulder was a travel bag and Setsuna was holding a bundle of daffodils. They looked at each other. Asuna glanced down at the flowers in the crook of Setsuna's arm. "Daffodils? Why daffodils?"

Setsuna shrugged, fighting the flush in her cheeks. "They mean respect."

"Really?" Negi said. "In the west they mean chivalry or unrequited love."

Asuna laughed as Setsuna turned even redder. "That's so perfect! Oh man. Wait-" She glared at Negi. "How do you know that, you little playboy?"

Negi laughed, waving away her evil eyes. "I used to pick flowers for my sister all the time. She would tell me what they meant." He checked his watch. "Konoka-san's train should be here soon. Mine will be too."

"Where are you going?" Setsuna said.

"I'm meeting with some friends from back home. Where are you going Asuna-san?"

Asuna's face drooped. "Ayaka's place."

"Oh good!" Negi smiled. "I'm glad you're going visit her. You two are such good friends."

"Indeed. Such good friends, Asuna-san," Setsuna said, giving the redhead an uncharacteristically evil look.

"Shut up. Both of you. Now, let me look at you." Asuna stepped back to admire her handiwork.

She had originally dressed Setsuna in the suit she wore when she guarded Konoka during big events, but decided it looked too prom-like. So she'd removed the jacket, the sunglasses, and the tie. She'd taken Setsuna's hair down and unbuttoned the top three buttons of Setsuna's button-down. Then, as a finishing touch, she rolled Setsuna's sleeves up to her elbows and gave her a few rope bracelets for each wrist, and exchanged Setsuna's dress shoes for a pair of her own army boots. Asuna nodded. "It's official. I'm a genius."

"You do look quite handsome, Setsuna-san," Negi added.

"Handsome!?" Setsuna's face was now close to catching aflame so Asuna slapped her on the shoulder.

"You look great. Let's get in there. We don't want to miss her getting off the train."

"Or you getting on it," Setsuna reminded her.

Asuna ignored the swordsman.

Negi led the two girls through the turnstiles, waiting while Asuna bought her ticket after he did. Then he waved and headed down the platform to where he would be boarding his own train. Setsuna followed Asuna to the place where Konoka would be getting off the train. They chatted for a few moments about how quiet it was since school had ended.

"So," Asuna said. "I have one more addition to our little deal."

"Oh no. No more. I-"

"Hear me out." Asuna grinned. "It's a small thing. Very small. Tiny even."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes at her friend.

Asuna flashed her a thumbs up. "So, when Konoka hugs you, you have to say, 'I missed you, Kono-chan'." Setsuna turned so red that Asuna was pretty sure the swordsman's brain had just caught fire. She even checked to make sure tendrils of smoke weren't coming from the girl's ears. "What, Setsuna? Can't handle that?"

Setsuna mouthed wordlessly for a few moments, wiping her forehead. "No, you know what? I'll do it."

Asuna was shocked. She hadn't expected that.

"But," Setsuna added, her blush fading now as she grinned. "When you get to Class rep-san's place tonight, you have to call me, put me on speaker, and put me in your pocket so I can hear when you say the same thing to _her_."

Asuna stared at her for a moment. "You wouldn't make me."

"I do it, you have to do it."

Asuna turned away, crossing her arms. A few minutes passed in silence. The old man in the ticket seller booth snored audibly. Then Asuna turned and shoved her hand toward Setsuna. "Deal!"

They shook again, sealing the new part of the deal.

"There's the train," Asuna nodded down the tracks, yawning.

Setsuna straightened, tugging nervously at her shirt. Then, trying to get her mind off of it, she turned to Asuna. "Why are you taking such an early train? That eager to see Class rap-san?"

"Hell no," Asuna huffed. "Just had to come along and make sure you held up your end of the bargain. Figured I'd be here anyways. Might as well."

And now there was no subject changing or distracting. The train was slowing down in front of them, hissing so loud it cut off all conversation. It stopped and a moment later, with a softer hiss, the doors opened. Setsuna stiffened as she heard Konoemon's voice. "Trains. Hmph. We could have gotten here so much faster with magic. And we could have slept later."

"Come on, Grandpa. The train's fun. Plus it's safer. Not as many evil mages."

At the sound of Konoka's voice, Setsuna turned like she was going to run away. Seeing Asuna there, she stopped, turning back with a growl.

"Is Setsuna-kun coming to meet you?" Konoemon's voice carried out the door. A second later he followed it, hefting two suitcases that Setsuna recognized as Konoka's. He spotted them and his beard turned up in a grin.

"I doubt that, Grandpa." Konoka stepped out behind him. "It's so early. I wouldn't expect her to-"

Asuna gave Setsuna a shove. Konoka stumbled to a halt, looking completely shocked, as the swordsman stopped a few feet away. "Setchan?"

Setsuna's face was on fire. She cleared her throat and shoved the flowers in Konoka's direction. "I-uh-I..."

Konoka took the flowers, her own face turning red. She smelled them. She touched a soft petal. Then she handed them to her grandfather, who had to quickly put one of her suitcases down to grab them. And she launched herself into the swordsman's arms. "Setchan!"

Setsuna's face was still beet red, but she managed to lift her shaking arms and return the hug.

"I didn't expect you! It's so early!" Konoka hugged the swordsman tighter.

"I-I-miss-um-" Setsuna stammered.

Asuna moved closer, not believing her ears.

Setsuna gripped Konoka's arms and pushed her back, clearing her throat. Konoka looked confused. The swordsman took a deep breath, then ducked her head, half hiding behind her bangs. "I-I missed you, Kono-chan."

Konoka's face rapidly turned to wide-eyed disbelief, then to happy surprise, and ended in the most shy smile Asuna had ever seen on the outgoing healer. "I missed you too, Setchan." She threw her arms back around the swordsman, squealing happily.

Asuna turned as her train pulled into the station. Setsuna caught her eye over Konoka's shoulder. Asuna flashed the blushing swordsman a grin and a thumbs up. Setsuna returned the thumbs up. Konoemon waved as Asuna hurried to her train and boarded.

As the redhead's train doors closed, Konoka finally released Setsuna.

"What a wonderful reunion," Konoemon said. "Asuna-kun looked like she thought so too."

Konoka blinked. "Wait, Asuna was here?"


End file.
